


Two Blue Gems, A Topaz Fusion, and One Oblivious Peridot

by CloudDreamer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Peridot is oblivious, everyone craves that mineral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: Aquadot oneshot. Also Lapidot implications. And some Amedot implications but only in one line.





	Two Blue Gems, A Topaz Fusion, and One Oblivious Peridot

Aquadot

"Why are you following me?" Peridot 5XG finally asked when the Aquamarine "accidentally" knocked over a pile of spare injector parts. The Aquamarine's gem was on her chest and her appearance modifiers was a long and sweeping dress. The blue gem had no reason to be in a bismuth kindergarten in Kepler 452b. The aquamarines were supposed to be examining the rest of the planet and managing lapis lazuli distribution. 

"Me?" She batted her eyebrows innocently. Peridot 7YL and Peridot 9AG helped lift up an injector and inserted it into an empty rift. Peridot glared. Technically she wasn't supposed to talk back to gems like her, but Peridot had been followed by a duo of aquamarines ever since she made it to Kepler 452b. 

"Yes, your clarity," Peridot replied, slightly sarcastically. "I'm trying to do my job and you two are making it unnecessarily complicated." Peridot noted the hand Aquamarine was sitting on top of an inserted injector in motion. "What do you want?" 

"We were just curious about the gem 3BE wouldn't shut up about." The other one flew down from her perch on the injector. "I think she likes something about you. Can't figure out what." Peridot used her limb enhancers to help move the pile of parts to where another group of peridots were assembling them. 

"We're almost done with this section of the kindergarten," Peridot muttered. The idea of any Aquamarine having some sort of interest in her -- maybe even... romantically?-- was insane. Liking gems that weren't the same as your kind wasn't exactly a sign of a flawed gem, but it wasn't encouraged either. And from a different court? That's just weird. 

"Probably just her butt," the first gem sighed. "I happen to think this was all pointless." Peridot craned her head around to look at her butt. It was the same as all other peridots, so she wasn't really sure what they meant. 

"Nice butt, though. For a Peridot," added the second. They flew off, giggling to each other. Peridot 7YL looked at her with a sense of confusion. She shrugged in response. 5XG didn't really have an answer to the unspoken question of 'what the hell was that.'

"Hey!" shouted another gem from down the canyon. "You three! Yeah, 5XG, 7YL! 9AG! We're gonna need a fusion over here." Peridot sighed and followed the two down and looked where they were talking about.  
-  
A year or so later...  
"What did you say that your designation was?" Peridot asked as Lapis glowered at the Aquamarine. 

"3BE," Aquamarine repeated. "Such a shame the diamonds didn't give Peridots perfect memory like they did me." Her attitude reminded Peridot of the two stalker aquamarines on the assignment before the Earth one. "You two?" The Topaz, who was apparently a permafusion like Garnet, stood next to her. 

"I don't really remember," Lapis shrugged. "Haven't had to use it for a while." Peridot rolled her eyes at the oversimplification. That was just the Lapis way, though. It was pretty cute after Peridot got used to it. 

"I don't use it either, but 5XG." Peridot thrust out a hand to Aquamarine. Aquamarine took it and narrowed her eyes. The Aquamarine had a blue dress with white and black diamond shaped embellishments. Her tear shaped gem rested beneath her eye. The Topazes had gems on either side of their heads. After chatting with Steven for a while, she'd shapeshifted a star to replace her diamond authority insignia. Even Peridot and Lapis hadn't done that yet. Topaz was adorable. Lapis seemed uncomfortable around the fusion, so Peridot grabbed her hand. Lapis smiled.

"You!" Aquamarine accused. "You're the one!" Peridot stepped back, slightly shocked. Lapis moved forward to protect Peridot from the accusatory Aquamarine, who raised her hands in a defensive gesture. "Relax," she smirked. "You're the Peridot that Mari and Irene wouldn't stop teasing me about!" 

"Mari and Irene?" Lapis frowned.

"Lappy Lazuli, think about it. Aqua, Mari, Irene. Add it up and it's Aquamarine. Sort of like... a name fusion?" Lapis looked about ready to punch Aquamarine in the face, but Peridot squeezed her hand and she breathed. Just like they'd been practicing. 

"Aquamarine," Topaz said, looking at her knowingly. "We talked about this."

"Oh, fine," she said. Her high pitched voice was getting even more annoying by the minute. "Mari has her gem on her hand, Irene's is on her chest. You know them, don't you, 5XG?"

"Peridot," Peridot corrected. The hand not in Lapis's magically curled into a fist. "My _friends_ call me Peri." 

"Alright, Peri," she winked. 

"I said, my _friends_." At this point, Aquamarine was deliberately antagonizing the two of them. 

"Oh, I'm not your friend? I'm so wounded. Can I get a human hug? Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted--" Peridot was pretty sure she would poof from the amount of eye rolling she was doing. "My squad mates kept assuming I thought you were attractive." 

"Oh, I remember now. They were the aquamarines that kept stalking me." Lapis looked at Aquamarine with something Peridot thought could be construed as... jealousy? That was weird. "So did you find my physical form attractive?" 

"Of course not," she claimed, but she was blushing. An aquamarine, flustered by something Peridot had said. That was a first. For some reason, blushing gems tended to follow Peridot around. She couldn't figure it out. Amethysts, some peridots, Lapis, the rubies, even an agate once. Seriously. It was kind of ridiculous. 

"Well... okay?" Peridot looked at Lapis, who had dropped their hand hold to clap slowly. The area outside the barn where they were standing seemed thick with... something. 

"Pst," stage whispered Topaz. "they both like you." Peridot jumped, surprisingly high without her leg enhancers. Lapis and Aquamarine both glowered at Topaz and started denying it intensely. Peridot wasn't sure how to react to that.

So she ran back into the barn screaming about blue gems and mixed signals.


End file.
